Animal Kingdom
by Persiana13
Summary: Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse. The West Coast Avengers are at the mercy of a new super villain's weapon. Insanity Ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Animal Kingdom **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: Crystal's Pet 

"Come back here, Redwing! I just want a nibble!"

Farrah Willows was the white-furred cat-girl Persiana, a fearless heroine and acrobat. She was a fun-loving teen girl, an asset to the West Coast Avengers, an occasional prankster, but here, she was at her most dangerous…

She was hungry.

Farrah bolted throughout the compound, wearing a bib and carrying a knife and fork. She was currently in pursuit of Redwing, the Falcon's pet falcon and partner. The red-feathered bird was flying as fast as he could, hoping to elude his feline pursuer.

Sam Wilson, the African-American teen hero Falcon, was running in pursuit, shouting,

"Persiana, you had better not be trying to eat my bird again!"

Farrah whined,

"But, I just to nibble on his wings a little!"

Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed teen powerhouse Crisis, walked out his room,

"What's going-?"

Redwing fluttered in front of the teen swordsman and hid behind his head. Farrah stopped and drooled excitedly,

"There he is! Leon, give him to me! Gimme! Gimme!"  
Leon shook his head,

"Farrah, are you trying to eat Redwing again?"

The feline teen looked at the utensils and quickly put them behind her back, saying innocently,

"No. Why would I do that?"

Leon raised an eyebrow and said,

"Then, what's that for?"

He pointed to the bib. Farrah quickly took it off.

Carol Danvers, the blonde Air Force brat Miss Marvel, saw this unfold and smirked,

"You really should have kept the bib, hairball. It looks so good on a baby like you."

Farrah snarled,

"Kiss my ass, Barbie!"

Carol chuckled,

"Really? Is that your best line you could deliver?"

Persiana hissed and reared her claws,

"Maybe I'll deliver pain instead!"  
She went to pounce on her nemesis, but Leon got in the middle of them,

"Ladies, not here, and not now."

He picked up Redwing and handed him back to Falcon. The teen then looked at his girlfriend,

"Farrah, you have to learn to control those instincts of yours. They're getting you into trouble."

Carol nodded,

"Yeah. We can't even mention fish around you and you'd go into a frenzy."  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Oh, please. I'm in more control than you think."

At this, her gaze seemingly locked on Redwing, who, in Farrah's mind, looked like a flying drumstick. She mindlessly raised her hands and her tongue began hanging out of her mouth. Leon gripped her wrists tightly and shook his head,

"No, Farrah, you are not chasing them again."

Just then, there was a loud squeal as Crystal, the Inhuman princess, cried out,

"He's here! Lockjaw's here!"

The other teens blinked and came out to back lawn to find out who or what Lockjaw was.

An extremely large dog, covered in brown fur, with a weird antenna on his forehead, stood like a dog as Crystal began petting him. She was laughing,

"Who's a good dog? Who's a good dog?"

Leon blinked,

"That's Lockjaw?"  
Farrah immediately swallowed,

"It's a dog. It's an ugly, big, mean dog!"

Crystal scowled,

"Hey, Lockjaw has feelings, you know. It's not his fault the Terrigen mists turned him into this."  
Carol cautiously came over and Lockjaw licked her hand. The blonde teen girl giggled and said,

"Wow, you really are a good dog."

Crystal nodded,

"Yep. Lockjaw can take me anywhere I want to go. He can teleport anywhere I want him to."

Farrah said annoyingly,

"Good, can he take his stinky butt somewhere else? I can't stand dogs!"

She was already uncomfortable just being a few feet from Lockjaw, but, when the Inhuman dog saw the cat, Lockjaw immediately gave chase. Farrah shrieked and sprinted in the other direction,

"CRYSTAL, GET THIS UGLY SNOOPY WANNABE TO STOP CHASING ME!"  
Crystal blinked,

"But, he's housebroken. He shouldn't be chasing cats."

Carol began laughing hysterically,

"You know something, Crys? That's a great dog you've got trained."

Leon shook his head,

"I can only imagine what Miss Rambeau is going to say about all of this."

Next Chapter:

As the rest of the West Coast Avengers get acquainted with Lockjaw, a mysterious group of super-villains test a new weapon. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal Kingdom **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 2: One of the Family 

Monica Rambeau, the African-American heroine Pulsar, and one of the adult caretakers of the West Coast Avengers, was escorting a red-headed suit-wearing man across the grounds. His name is Henry Peter Gyrich, a liaison to the Avengers, and was extremely strict when it came to regulations and guidelines. He was calmly explaining about another incident report. By calmly, it meant he was throwing a fit,

"How could you have let this happen?"

Pulsar explained,

"That was an accident, Gyrich. How were we supposed to know this was going to happen?"  
Gyrich snapped,

"One of you idiots gave Persiana catnip! What did you think was going to happen? I was on the phone for five hours explaining to prison officials that that little psycho you've got on the team tried to break out Tiger Shark, only to flambé him later!"  
The light-powered Louisiana native shook her head,

"We punished Falcon for that. Besides, Tiger Shark had already broken out and was trying to break back into prison when this happened."

She began laughing,

"Just thinking about it reminds me of a crawfish recipe I know."

The government liaison grumbled,

"I see you're being real professional about all of this. I am sick and tired of all of you acting like a bunch of animals!"  
A loud scream was heard at that moment and, as the two adults turned, they saw Persiana running with a panicked look on her face. Pursuing her was Lockjaw, who was slobbering all over the grounds. Gyrich and Monica blinked in disbelief at the size of the dog that was chasing the lioness. The suit wearer shook his head,

"What is this? What is this about exotic pets?!"

He stomped over in front of the chase and demanded,

"Stop right now!"  
Persiana did not heed this command and instantly flipped onto Gyrich's shoulders. She stuck her tongue out and continued dashing away. Gyrich spun around, yelling,

"Persiana, you get back here and-!"  
Too late, as Gyrich was taken down by Lockjaw and the large dog was on top of him. The massive Inhuman teleporter then began slobbering Gyrich, covering his suit with dog slobber. Gyrich wretched,

"EEWW! This mutt is contaminating me!"

He then got licked in the face and shouted,

"UGH! I've been kissed by a dog! I have dog germs! Get hot water, get some disinfectant, get some iodine!" (1)

Monica shook her head,

"I'll have to do this myself."

She whistled,

"Hey, hey, boy! Come here!"

Pulsar whistled for the dog to come to her and it immediately obeyed. It sat in front of her, then rolled onto its side, waiting for its belly to be rubbed. Monica gladly did so,

"Who's a good dog? Who's a good dog?"

The other teen West Coast Avengers came on the scene at that moment. Leon asked,

"Where's Farrah?"

Farrah had gone up a tree and was staying there. She peered through the leaves and could still see Lockjaw on the ground, and Gyrich covered in dog drool. The white-haired cat-girl smirked,

"I guess Lockjaw's not all bad, if he does that to Gyrich."

Crystal shook her head,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gyrich. Lockjaw really just liked you."

Gyrich shouted,

"That little mutt just ruined a thousand dollar suit! I'm putting this on report!"

With that, he got up and, with a disgusted look on his face, went back to his car.

**Meanwhile… **

In a secret, underground lab in San Diego, shadows flickered along the barely lit room. This darkness did not seem to sway the shadows from working with incredible timing and precision. It was an orchestra of metal clanging and parts being inserted into a machine that would bring a sort of wretched harmony to the people of San Diego. The shadows continued, gripping tools and looking over blueprints.

These shadows were four individuals, but only one appeared even remotely human. The others looked like beasts of some kind, hardly fitting to be scientists. This one shadow spoke in a Russian-accented voice,

"Yes, yes, my pets. Soon, the whole world will be yours to take. And, they will know the wrath of me, the Red Ghost!"

He began laughing maniacally as the final components to the device were completed…

Next Chapter:  
Just what is the Red Ghost's plan, and who does he have helping him? Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) Charlie Brown reference. Lucy says this during the Christmas special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Animal Kingdom **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Unleashed! 

**At the Xavier Institute… **

It was the middle of the night and a figure was skulking in the darkness. The figure was that of Shipwreck, a member of G.I. Joe. A sailor at heart, he also had something else in his heart; his love for the mutant Storm. Storm had made it perfectly clear on countless occasions that she wanted nothing to do with Shipwreck, and the sailing Joe suffered for it greatly with lightning bolts and the occasional personal hail storm. But, no matter how much Shipwreck was abused; it only seemed to encourage him all the more. At present, he is slinking across the lawn, setting up a table, two chairs, a candle, and had a bottle of wine on ice. He then pulled out a violin and smirked,

"This is going to be good."

He then began playing the violin.

Now, normally, the sweet sound of a violin playing would be harmonious and encourage people to take a moment out of their chaotic life to enjoy it. However, Shipwreck had no ear for music, and it sounded like someone trying to saw a tree with piano wire during a hurricane, which is this author's honest opinion.  
Regardless, the music did wake up several residents of the school, one of them being Storm. The so-called weather goddess roared,

"SHIPWRECK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Shipwreck got on one knee and declared,

"Stormy, I love you! Come down here so we can enjoy some wine!"

Wolverine shouted,

"It's three o'clock in the freakin' morning, Delgado! Go away so we can sleep!"

Shipwreck cried out,

"I can't! I'm drunk!"

He hiccupped slightly. Storm grumbled to herself,

"That explains everything."

She summoned a black storm cloud and began making a torrential rain storm all over Shipwreck. The sailor laughed,

"Hah! I've come prepared for that!"

He put on a hat with an umbrella on it. Little did he realize that the umbrella had a metal tip and, when a lightning bolt struck it, Shipwreck began to get electrocuted.

**At the West Coast Avengers Compound… **

Farrah groaned slightly as she got up the next day. The cat-girl was tired, after staying up most of the night worrying about Lockjaw teleporting into the room and chasing her all over the compound. She stretched like a cat and, as she did, her stomach growled. Persiana patted her abdomen and nodded,

"I know, I know. I'll make you something."

As she crept into her costume, a feeling came over her. Normally, she would have heard the sounds and smells of cooking breakfast. Today, however, there was nothing. Farrah got a little worried and stepped out of her room. She sniffed the air but was not getting any fresh scent. The white-haired teen shook her head,

"Something's not right here."

She stalked quietly on all fours, her predatory instincts taking over. Her first thought was to find her boyfriend, and find out if he was all right. Farrah dashed to her boyfriend's room and opened the door. There, Farrah saw her red-eyed boyfriend on the bed, not moving at all.

Farrah shook him a little,

"Sweetie, you have to get up."  
Nothing happened. Farrah shook a little rougher,

"Leon, this isn't funny. Wake up!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs,

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"  
Still, there was no movement. Farrah's feline eyes darted all over him and she felt for a pulse. He had one, and she could hear him breathing, but that was it. The white fur-covered teen began panicking and running around to find the others,

"Mr. Rhodes, you have to come see this!"

As she burst into the adult Avenger's room, Farrah was stunned. Jim Rhodes, the armored hero War Machine, was lying in the same state as her boyfriend. Farrah shook her head,

"What is going on around here?"

Redwing, Sam's pet Falcon, came in at that moment and began squawking in a panic. Farrah blinked,

"Wow, this must be bad if you're coming to me for help."  
Redwing continued squawking and then flew out of the room. Farrah followed him on instinct and soon, saw Redwing perch on an unconscious Falcon, lying in the same state as the others.

Vision, the synthoid Avenger and former servant of Ultron, came in at that moment,

"I finished my repair cycle when I found Pulsar unconscious. What is going on?"

Persiana shook her head,

"Hell if I know, Vizh. We need to get everyone in the infirmary and fast."

It took almost half-an-hour for the two West Coast Avengers to get everyone on the infirmary beds. Though there pulses were still active and all were breathing, it seemed none of them moved. Lockjaw sat on the floor, whining over Crystal's from. Farrah came near him, despite her reservations about the canine teleporter,

"I know, Lock. We're gonna find out what happened."

**Meanwhile… **

The Red Ghost, seemingly unaffected by the events that happened, rejoiced in triumph,

"Yes! My device works! It works! It has caused the entire city to become unconscious, just ripe for plundering!"  
He ordered,

"Mikhail, Peoter, Igor; let us wreak havoc upon San Diego!"

The three figures he was talking to looked to be different species of apes as they screamed out loudly and descended upon the highest point in the city.

The Red Ghost laughed maniacally as he watched his trained apes go to work,

"Yes! Take San Diego today! Tomorrow, the rest of the world!"

Next Chapter:  
Persiana, Vision, Lockjaw, and Redwing, the only ones seemingly unaffected by this predicament, try to find out what happened. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Animal Kingdom **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 4: On the Trail 

**At the East Coast Misfit Manor… **

Althea Delgado, the daughter of Shipwreck and the Misfit leader Wavedancer, shook her head,

"You are an idiot, Dad. You know that?"

Shipwreck was being bandaged up in the infirmary by Lifeline. The sailor shook his head,

"Come on, Doc. How long is this going to take?"

Lifeline looked at his watch,

"Well, if you waited another ten minutes of getting pelted with hail stones, it would have set a new record for longest infirmary stay on base."

Wavedancer sighed,

"You're taking this news about Black Panther and Storm getting married not too well."

Shipwreck stood up, his head still being bandaged,

"You got that right! I don't care what Crisis says, and I don't care if Black Panther is heir to the throne of one of them most technically advanced countries in the world! What's wrong with being heir to the Shipwreck empire?!"

He winced slightly in pain as he raised his arms. Althea looked at him flatly,

"I can think of a whole list of reasons with what was wrong with that statement."  
She then tapped her chin in thought,

"Though, you have to wonder what would be so bad about it. I personally can see the two of them hooking up."

Shipwreck laid back down on the bed, groaning,

"You're killing me here, Althea."

Just then, there was a loud crash and Beach Head, the drill sergeant, was running with his assault rifle down the hall,

"WHERE IS SERGEANT SNUGGLES?! HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Althea and Shipwreck both looked at each other. Lifeline, who had gotten used to these sort of antics by now, did not look up from his work as he said,

"He really has to get rid of that bear."

**Meanwhile, at the West Coast Avengers Compound… **

Vision studied the situation the West Coast Avengers were in and surmised,

"It is possible someone created a device that alters brain patters in human beings."

Farrah blinked,

"But, why would someone build something like this if it was going to knock themselves out? And, how come I'm not affected?"

The phasing android shook his head,

"I do not know why someone would build it, but, to answer you second question; it is possible that, because your brain patterns are merged with that of a feline, you are not seemingly affected."

The white-haired cat-girl then touched her head and took a step back. She stumbled a little, only to have Lockjaw brace her for support. The feral acrobat shook her head and Vision asked,

"Are you all right, Persiana?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, though you may want to reassess if it affects me or not. I just got a little light-headed for a minute."

She looked over at Lockjaw, who whined a little. Persiana smirked,

"Thanks, Lock. I guess we should be lucky that Mr. Williams and T'challa aren't here. I wouldn't know how they would be affected by this thing."

Vision began running a scan,

"Agreed. I have traced the source of the frequency. It is coming from the highest point in San Diego. It is a special radio frequency that is doing this."

Farrah shook her head,

"Whoever is doing this, I don't think you and I can handle it on our own."

Falcon began squawking and Lockjaw began barking. Vision said,

"It appears they wish to come along with us."

Persiana looked at the two animals and nodded,

"Sure."  
She stood up from Lockjaw and began walking. Lockjaw stayed right near her and the lioness looked at him. She smirked,

"You know, something. You're not that bad a dog."

Lockjaw barked and, jumping up, delivered a wet lick on Farrah's face. She then wiped it off, disgusted,

"I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Next Chapter:

Vision and Persiana, as well as Redwing and Lockjaw, find the Red Ghost and his Super Apes! Plus, will Beach Head find Sergeant Snuggles? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Animal Kingdom **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 5: Meeting the Enemy Head On! 

**At the East Coast Misfit Manor… **

John Allerdyce, the fire-manipulating mutant Pyro, had redecorated a room like an operating room in a hospital. He was dressed like a surgeon as he said,

"Today, we are going to operate on the patient."  
He pulled the sheet back slightly, revealing Sergeant Snuggles, Beach Head's teddy bear. Pyro pulled out a scalpel and said,

"I am going to remove the stuffing from the patient, and then re-stuff the patient with bubble wrap."

Fred Dukes, the massive mutant Blob, and Lina Chakram, the insect-like mutant Dragonfly, were assisting. Pyro directed,

"Get the bubble wrap ready, Blob."  
Fred nodded,

"Right, but won't Beach Head get mad at us if we're messing around with his bear?"

The insane pyromaniac grinned,

"Yeah, it would, wouldn't it? Besides, I need new material for my new book; The Lust of Darkness!"

Lina asked,

"You're writing another book, this soon?"  
Pyro nodded,

"Yep! After I finished my second one, I'm working on a third. You see, I got inspired by some of the Avengers and it's the story of how this dark, dreary swordsman is wandering the world, looking for a place to call his own. He meets four women that all want him to themselves, and eventually kill each other in one glorious battle of blood and fire!"  
He cackled maniacally,

"Fire! I love fire!"

Fred scratched his head,

"Isn't that sort of like Crisis and the girls that are fighting for his affection, and didn't he make a decision that he's dating Persiana?"

Lina nodded,

"I remember that he called the other girls over and told them that. Five seconds later, they all went back to fighting each other." (1)  
She shook her head,

"And I think he almost got through."

The super strong mutant asked,

"Do you really believe that?"

Lina shook her head,

"No, but it is nice to dream, right?"

Pyro raised his hand,

"No more talking. Time to operate!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Beach Head shouted,

"I knew it! I knew it was you, Pyro!"

Pyro shouted,

"You can't come in here! This is a sterile environment! I'm about to operate!"

Beach Head took a look at the scalpel wielding Pyro, then at Sergeant Snuggles strapped onto the table. An insane glint appeared in his eyes and, pulling out an assault rifle, fired madly,

"I'LL SAVE YOU, SERGEANT SNUGGLES!"  
Pyro began running away, swiping the bear as he did. Beach Head continued the chase, shooting the rifle at Pyro. Lina looked to her boyfriend,

"Do you think we should help him?"  
Blob shook his head,

"If there's one thing I have learned when dealing with Pyro, it is this; sooner or later, you're going to get burned."

Lina giggled at that slightly. Fred just stared at her,

"What? What did I say?"

**Meanwhile… **

Red Ghost and the three Super-Apes were picking the city of San Diego clean. The phasing mad scientist had Mikhlo, the super-strong Super Ape, pick up several large sacks of jewels they had been gathering.

A voice cracked,

"Wow, and here I thought the Planet of the Apes thing was just in the movies."

Red Ghost turned and snarled,

"Who said that?"

Persiana smiled as she hung upside-down from a street light,

"I did, old man."

She flipped down and daintily landed on her feet. The feral teen had a grin on her face as she seemingly stared at Red Ghost and his super-strong assistant.

The Russian scientist could not believe it,

"I thought all the West Coast Avengers were incapacitated? No matter, you're only one silly girl. You can't beat us."

Farrah shook her head,

"Who, me? I'm not going to fight you yet. I'm just here to distract you."

At this, Redwing came swooping in and scratched at Mikhalo's face. The ape screamed in pain and clutched his face as the Red Ghost looked,

"What? A bird?"

Persiana reared her claws,

"Now, I'm ready to fight!"  
She made a dashed for the Red Ghost, but, as she took a swipe, the scientist turned into gas and seemingly phased away. Farrah was a bit surprise and, when she braced for another attack, Red Ghost appeared and reformed,

"I told you. You're a silly little girl."

Farrah groaned in her head,

_Great, a guy that can phase. Why couldn't Vision handle this guy while I went after the device? _

She then remembered,  
_Right, he could get there faster than I could. But, how am I going to beat this guy? _

Red Ghost then phased again and Persiana leapt and tumbled, trying to gain some distance.

Redwing soared into the air again and Mikhalo, the gorilla, unleashed a blood-curdling cry and began throwing all sorts of heavy objects at the falcon. Redwing swooped high and landed on a perch, a good safe distance away. The bird had a plan, and that was to lure the gorilla away from the Red Ghost and Persiana. Redwing only could hope that this would work…

Next Chapter:

The action switches to Vision and Lockjaw as they find the device. Plus, will Beach Head get his revenge on Pyro? Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) Read Four of a Kind for Details


	6. Chapter 6

**Animal Kingdom **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Awakening 

**At the East Coast Misfits' Base… **

Beachhead stormed into the medical bay, screaming,

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"  
Lifeline said,

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

The army ranger pulled out a torn up, and slightly singed, Sergeant Snuggles. Beachhead wailed,

"YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM, LIFELINE! HE'S HURT AND NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!"  
Lifeline blinked,

"Beachhead, it's a doll."

Beachhead looked horrified,

"IT'S NOT JUST A DOLL! HE'S A SOLDIER, AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON PYRO FOR ALMOST CUTTING INTO HIM-!"

Some stuffing fell out of the bear and Beachhead cried out,

"DOC, HELP HIM NOW!"  
Lifeline sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"I'll get the sewing kit."

**Meanwhile, in San Diego…**

Vision was flying through the area, following the broadcast frequency of the incapacitating device. The android Avenger was closing in on his objective when, suddenly, he began to become denser. Vision quickly scanned the area, but something was blocking it. He began dropping out of the sky.

He crashed with a powerful thud on the ground. Above him was the Super Ape Peotor, an Orangutan who had the power of magnetism. Peotor grunted in glee as his opponent found himself incapable of moving.

However, that did not last long as Lockjaw teleported and began chasing Peotor. Peotor ran away, climbing as fast as he could, but, no matter how fast he climbed, Lockjaw seemed to get there even faster. The distraction was enough for Vision to gain control of his body again and he flew up to where the device was located. As he scanned the area, he saw no one else and blasted the machine to pieces.

It was after this that the explosion was heard throughout San Diego and Red Ghost turned and wailed,

"My machine! No!"

It was the distraction Persiana was looking for and she delivered a swift kick to the mad scientist's jaw, laying him out. The furry heroine grinned,

"Nice."  
Then, something else happened. The Red Ghost seemed to shape-shift into a monkey when he was knocked out. It was Igor, a baboon Super Ape that had the ability to shape-shift into any form he wanted to. Persiana grumbled,

"Nuts. They must have switched when I wasn't looking."

She then looked around and saw people starting to wake up. Farrah smirked,

"Vision must have gotten to the machine. That means Leon's going to be awake soon."

**Later… **

SHIELD units had arrested the three Super Apes, but Red Ghost was still at large. Farrah and Vision both explained what happened to the other West Coast Avengers. Of course, Farrah had curled up near Leon, while Carol was steaming mad,

"Hairball, you wrote all over my face!"

She was not thrilled at the idea that, during her unconscious time, the blonde Air Force brat had her face written on by her nemesis and Farrah cackled,

"Looks like the writing's on the wall, or, in this case, all over your face, Barbie!"

Carol snarled, but then smirked,

"Lockjaw, chase the kitty!"

Lockjaw looked at Persiana and barked. The feral acrobat ducked out of the way and bolted, screaming,

"I take it all back! Lockjaw, you're a bad dog!"

Pulsar shook her head,

"Well, at least it wasn't all bad."

Vision said,

"But, the Red Ghost is out there."

Rhody nodded,

"I know. He was here."

He looked at his teammates,

"When Persiana and Vision were fighting the Super Apes, Red Ghost slipped inside and breached our security. He downloaded a few things."

The other Avengers stiffened. Leon asked,

"What sort of things?"

War Machine shook his head,

"Mostly personnel records, about us. About our powers; and about our weaknesses."

There was a silence in the group as each of the Avengers began processing what this could mean.

**Meanwhile… **

Red Ghost shook his head,

"Those stupid fools got caught. Ah, it is of no concern to me. I was paid to do a job and I have what I want."  
He was meeting someone in a discreet location. Whoever this mysterious buyer was, he or she wished to remain anonymous. The anonymous buyer appeared as a shadow,

"Did you get it?"

The voice was gruff, but feminine. Red Ghost scoffed,

"Did you ever doubt me for one second?"

He handed the mysterious woman a memory stick,

"Now, what about what you promised me?"

The woman chuckled darkly,

"You'll get what's coming to you, soon."

Then, without warning, Red Ghost was caught in a neck hold from behind. Before the phasing scientist could escape it, a sickening crack was heard. Someone had just snapped the Red Ghost's neck from behind…

End of Animal Kingdom


End file.
